


Dirt, Fire, and the Concept of Death

by Angst_Man



Series: Tma/Pjo crossover [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Im not putting british people in my fic thats disgusting, OOC Leo kinda idk how to write im like 5, Statement Fic, Usher Foundation, annabeth chase is young american gertrude robinson, i think ill mostly be doing statement fics, just found out how to tag on mobile, leo straight up dies and become a desolation avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Man/pseuds/Angst_Man
Summary: Statement of Leo Valdez regarding a curse and his imminent doom.
Series: Tma/Pjo crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651627
Kudos: 9





	Dirt, Fire, and the Concept of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the crossover nobody asked for but me! I'm posting it on mobile, so forgive the lack of additional tags, but I'll put what I was planning on tagging at the bottom. 
> 
> Constructive Critism is welcome!
> 
> You don't necessarily have to have read both series, but it might help
> 
> TW: Corruption, Death, Mentions of Bugs, Suffocation

Statement of Leo Valdez regarding a curse and his imminent doom. Statement comes in the form of a letter found at the scene of his death, on August 2nd, 1995. Statement recorded by Annabeth Chase, Head Archivist of the Usher Foundation, New York. Statement Begins:

To whomever reads this letter:

My name is Leo Valdez, and when you read this letter I won't be around anymore, at least, not like this. I'll be dead legally. I expected it to happen someday, but I hoped it would have been cooler, like fighting aliens or in some firey explosion, though I guess there is going to be fire involved. I wish for this body to be put in an urn and just left somewhere, I don't care where just make sure it takes a while for someone to find it, it'll be hilarious. As for my spirit, well if all goes to plan I won't be completely gone, just in the ways that matter. Since you're reading this, I bet you have some questions, like who are you? why is there all this dirt in your corpse, did you eat dirt? and how can a man this hot, figuratively and literally die at all? I guess I have some explaining to do.

It all started with my Abuelo Sammy, y'know? Fell in love with the wrong girl and messed around with forces outside of his power. he messed with the girls mother, a bruja going by 'Queen Marie' and as a result she cursed our family. He didn't notice anything at first, and he moved on with his life, moved to texas, got married and started a family. My abuela was pregnant with my youngest tia when it started, La Podredumbre Sofocante, he started having issues breathing, so he went to the doctor, got an inhaler, and moved on with life, but then the inhaler stopped working and he went back to the doctor and got an xray done. When the doctors found the dirt and plants filling his lungs, they didn't know what to do. They brought him to the ER and did a few surgeries to remove it, but La Podredumbre Sofocante wouldn't give up that easy, growing back at twice the rate as it was going before. By the time the worms and insects started appearing, my abuelo knew he was short for this world. He didn't want to upset his family by dying at home, so he packed a bag and left, never to return, at least alive. And when the cops found his body, it looked more like a pile of dirt and flowers and bugs, only identifiable by a few ribs not yet gone and the items on him at the time.

Of course, my abuela didn't tell her children any of that, because she knew it was something unholy that took her husband and wanted to protect her children, but it did nothing, and when my Tia Carmen got la podredumbre sofocante, she didn't know what was happening, and brushed it off. She didn't run when she knew she was gonna die, however, she embraced her death and died right there in my abuela's house. My abuelo first contracted it when he was 45, and died of it 10 years later. Tia Carmen however, she contracted it when she was 25 and died of it within a week. My abuela was distraught and came clean about their father and what happened to him, about La Podredumbre Sofocante and Queen Marie. 

The thing about La Podredumbre Sofocante is that it is unpredictable, Tia Carmen only survived a week, but Tio Juan lasted until he got in a car accident 20 years later. Tia Lupe got it when she was 13, while Tia Alicia didn't get it til she was 56. The only constants are that anyone descended from Abuelo Sammy got it in their life, it would fill their lungs and body with dirt, plants, and bugs, and that when you died, your body would turn to dirt. That was, at least, until my mom met my dad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic that is 100% original and serious (sry for those who read my other published fic on here). Might be a bit OOC, but whateves.  
> Annabeth is basically a Young American Gertrude Robinson. The Gods are just avatars. Leo is a corruption/buried touched avatar of desolation (I choose their choosen entities based on their canon powers, rather than personalities. Might make more stories in this AU.


End file.
